I Love You
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 8th in the Surprise Fluff Series: Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the gang spend Saturday night at the Bronze and get on the topic of how much they love each other.


Once again, thanks to everyone that sent me some feedback for the last story. Thanks to Michelle, Kasiya, Taylor, Sara-Lee, Ryan, and if I forgot you then, I'm thanking you anyway.   
  
I wrote this up in math class again. G Guess I just get all my inspiration from there. Anyway, tell me what you think!   
  
I Love You  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish tho for implied stuff.  
Summary: Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the gang spend a night talking and get on the subject of their love for one another. Couples are: B/A (DUH!) C/X and W/O  
Spoilers: Nothing much...this is MY Buffy universe!   
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and then the fluff series: "Finding out," "A Night out," "Moving In, " "Bad Dreams," "Going Home From School," "Study Weekend," and "Driving Lessons."   
****** "Still" is sung by 98°. I have been a LONG time fan and absolutely LOVE this group and song off their second album, "98° and Rising." It's a really, really sweet song.  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (That would be a YES!)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Angel, my boy. Tell me this..." Xander began, looking over at him. A few Saturdays after Buffy had learned to drive, the gang met up at the Bronze for some quality hanging out time. Since Buffy had been spending so much time with Angel, she felt as though she were neglecting her friends. Therefore, she was planning a major big summer vacation for them all. School would be out in two weeks. Buffy and her friends were all anxious. However, for tonight, the entire Scooby gang sat in the back of the Bronze, chatting and joking around with each other. Scattered around the room, sat the couples.  
  
Willow sat next to Oz on the couch.  
  
Xander sat on the floor next to Cordelia, who was in a chair sipping a cappuccino.  
  
Buffy and Angel sat together in another chair, with Buffy sitting in Angel's lap.  
  
"What Xander?" Angel asked. Xander and Angel had formed a somewhat firm friendship now. The boy isn't that bad. Angel thought. Once you get used to his VERY bad jokes and antics  
  
"Tell me...what you love about Buffy the most." Xander said.  
  
"XANDER!" Buffy shouted to him. No...I will not be publicly embarrassed in front of all my friends. she thought.  
  
"No, no...I want to know Buff." Xander said. "So...Angel?"  
  
Angel took a second to think before speaking. "Well, there are just too many to say. But, I, uh...I love the way she tucks her hair behind her ears whenever she's nervous. The way she smiles. The way she can babble on forever and look so cute doing it. The way she can lighten up a room whenever she enters it. The way that her just being here with me can fill me with un-measurable happiness that feel as though I can barely breathe."   
  
Angel looked at Buffy, who was deeply blushing. "That was sweet." She whispered to him. Around her, she heard Cordelia and Willow sigh, all wishing for a love that was as pure and true as Buffy's and Angel's.  
  
"Woah. Those are some deep thoughts, man." Oz commented.  
  
"I'll say." Xander piped in.  
  
Buffy, still blushing, whispered to him, "That was also very embarrassing."   
  
"Well, at least I didn't say the other thing I loved about you the most." Angel whispered back.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"When we make love, I absolutely love the way you call out my name whenever you come for me." Angel whispered, before kissing her next to her ear.  
  
Buffy burst out laughing before quieting down from the strange stares of her friends. "Oh...sorry guys." She apologized. "Inside joke."  
  
"Yeah, a VERY inside joke." Angel whispered to her, only causing Buffy to only laugh harder.  
  
"Hey Xander, you wanna talk deep?" Angel asked. "What about you and Cordelia?"  
  
"Hey! I love my Cordy." Xander said defensively.  
  
"Sure you so...when you're both in a closet." Willow said.  
  
"Ha-freaking-ha." Xander replied sarcastically. "Seriously, though...I do! I love the way one-minute she can be talking about important world issues and then-- horrors! A strand of hair is out of place and she MUST fix it. I love the way she can come up with any good comeback or insult. I even love her sometimes-bitchy ways. All of it combined makes her totally unique." Xander said.  
  
"Oh Xander." Cordelia said. "You never told me anything like that before." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.   
  
"And for once, they aren't fighting about it beforehand." Buffy commented, leaning her head against Angel's chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist as he planted a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Once again, some deep thoughts." Oz commented. "From a not so deep a guy."  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Xander said, looking over at Oz. "Or at least...I think I do."  
  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other and smiled. Everything was perfect in their world right now. They had each other finally, and Sunnydale was strangely, at peace. The two of them could tell that what each of their friends were feeling was true. Although Cordelia and Xander constantly argued, the love between was hot and fiery-- It was almost like a time bomb. In Xander's unique way, he just admitted that he deeply loved Cordelia Chase.  
  
"So, Oz man...what about you and Will?" Xander asked.  
  
"Xander! Shut up!" Willow cried out to him.  
  
"Yeah Xander." Cordelia agreed, lightly slapping his arm. "If they don't want to talk about it then-"  
  
"Well, man...Willow is...Willow." Oz said, interrupting Cordelia. "She, uh, she can babble on forever and worry about unnecessary things, which kinda makes her cute. She can be so silent, yet by just giving you a look, she can speak to me louder than the clashing of thunder."  
  
"Wow...was that the beginning of some emotions?" Xander joked. The whole group knew that Oz was officially the taciturn member. Although he was often silent, what he had to say counted.  
  
"Well, it happens." Oz replied.  
  
Once again, Buffy and Angel met heads and smiled. Although Willow's and Oz's relationship was new and unexplored territory for both of them, it had the potential for lasting forever. Just like Buffy and Angel's love.   
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I am definitely ready for school to be over with." Cordelia said before taking another sip of her drink.   
  
"Here, here!" Xander agreed, followed by a chorus of "yes's."   
  
"So weren't we planning something?" Willow asked.   
  
"Ooh! Disneyland!" Xander cried out.  
  
"No! You guys! I am planning this." Buffy said. "We are going to the beach." Buffy declared. Nice visual image...Angel in a bathing suit. she thought. Little did she know it, but Angel was thinking the exact same thing about her. My beloved in a bathing suit... he thought. God, I'm gonna have to keep every guy there off her!   
  
"So Buffy..." Willow began. "Since we are all talking about each other's love life, I take it that yours is going very well?"  
  
"What do you think?" She asked before smiling back at Angel. "Everything is going great."  
  
"So..." Xander began. "Buffy, tell the group all about Angel."  
  
"Well...He's sweeter than any guy I have ever known." Buffy began. "I love the way he can calm me down with a single word or caress. I love the way he makes me feel so safe just being wrapped in his arms. I love the way he makes me feel whenever I simply spot him two feet away. I don't mind that he is fluent in French and knows his history very well." She smiled back at him, remembering all that tutoring they went through several weekends. "I love the way his eyes look at me...as if I'm the only girl here and I'm the only thing that matters to him." She looked at her friends, who were silent and listening to her professing her love publicly.   
  
"Oh...beloved..." Angel whispered into her ear. He was truly moved beyond words at what she said. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before moving onto her lips.  
  
"Hey, how come SHE didn't get a sarcastic 'deep thoughts' comment." Xander said, pointing at Buffy.  
  
"Xander, shh." Willow commanded.  
  
"Ahem!" Cordelia said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Buffy and Angel pulled away from their kiss and looked at the May Queen. "Excuse me, but there are SOME people in here, mainly ME, that don't want to be seeing your PDAs." She said.  
  
Buffy and Angel grinned and sat back in the chair. "Oh yeah, I forgot one thing..." she whispered into Angel's ear while everyone else was talking to one another.  
  
"What's that, beloved." Angel asked her back just as softly.  
  
"I love the way that with just one touch from you, you have the power to send me into a fit of orgasmic shivers." Buffy replied before innocently kissing his cheek.  
  
Angel burst out laughing. The gang stared at him even more strangely than they had looked at Buffy. It wasn't often that they heard Angel, the brooding ex-vampire, laugh out loud. "Oh...sorry you guys." Angel replied, still laughing. "Um...another inside joke between us."   
  
"Okay...if those so-called 'inside jokes' are them sharing nasty, lusty thoughts with each other, I don't even want to hear it!" Cordelia said, rising to her feet. "C'mon Xander, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure thing, C.C." He replied, taking her hand and going out on the dance floor. Only a second later, Willow and Oz walked out onto the dance floor, saying good night to Buffy and Angel.   
  
"This was fun," Buffy replied a second later, now having the room for just herself and Angel.  
  
"Yes, it was. Your friends are quite...well, they speak what's on their mind." Angel said.   
  
"Hmm, well, that's one of the things I like about them so much." Buffy replied, placing her head on Angel's chest. From outside the back room of the Bronze, she heard a slow song start up. "Hey...dance with me?" She asked, rising to her feet and looking down at him.  
  
"As always, my answer is yes." Angel replied, taking her outstretched hand and walking with her onto the dance floor. As they wrapped their arms around each other, they could see Cordelia and Xander, and Willow and Oz doing the same. The song picked up, and Buffy and Angel sway to the beat, their minds only thinking of each other.   
  
Love, I see forever in your eyes  
I can see heaven in your smile  
And when I hold you close  
I don't want to let go  
Because deep in my soul I know, girl  
You are the only light I see  
Your love means everything to me  
I promise that we'll never part  
'Cause you'll always be in my heart  
  
Angel heard the lyrics and could totally relate. Buffy was the only person he could EVER see forever with. Without her love, Angel was nothing. He would still be the dirty, disgusting shadow of a vampire that he once was before he saw Buffy. She's my soulmate, my match that completes me in every way possible. Angel thought, tightening his grip around her waist. He felt her respond with a quick kiss on his cheek. I'll never leave you, hurt you, or let you down...ever, Angel thought to her. "I love you." Angel whispered down to her.   
  
"And I love you." Buffy replied. "More." She added.   
  
"Forever and ever." He whispered to both her and himself.  
  
If the sun, should refuse to shine  
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you  
  
No matter what we go through, I love you. Buffy thought up to Angel. Whatever we face, whether it be Slayer related or not, I know for certain that we can get through it. Just as long as we have each other, we can get through anything.   
  
"Oh Angel..." she sighed softly, laying her head against his chest.   
  
Girl, you're like an angel from above  
Sent here to shower me with your love  
Hold me beneath your wings  
Tell me all of the things  
All the hopes and the dreams we can share  
'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm  
I'll be the fire that keeps you warm  
I'll be your light in the dark  
Cause you'll always be here, in my heart  
  
He heard her sigh his name before placing her head on his chest. You ARE my angel from above. Angel thought.   
  
"You're my Angel." Buffy whispered up at him.  
  
"No...beloved, you are mine." Angel replied, leaning down to hiss her. We were meant for each other, I know it. Because a vampire and a vampire *Slayer* in love? I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen often. "Buffy..." he began, "I promise...for as long as I live, I will never let you fall. I'll guide you in every way possible. As long as I'm on this earth, I'll protect you forever." Angel whispered down to her.  
  
"Angel..." Buffy replied, as tears began collecting in her eyes. "I know. I know you won't ever let me go."   
  
If the sun, should refuse to shine  
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you  
  
If anything could last forever  
It's what I feel for you  
(That's what I feel for you)  
Oh baby, you touch my heart in ways  
That words could never say  
That's why I'll always love you  
  
My love for you will always remain for you. Buffy thought. You and YOU alone. She raised her head and met lips with his. Angel filled her heart in an indescribable way. That's how it always was with Angel, however. He completed her in a way that she could never put into words. She just knew that she loved him more and more each day. And that's all I'll ever need to know. she thought.  
  
If the sun, should refuse to shine  
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you...  
  
When the song ended Buffy and Angel continued kissing. He wrapped his arms higher around her, picking her up for a second just to be nearer to her. I know the feeling, Buffy thought as she pushed his body closer to her's. Angel eventually pushed her away, leaving his hands on her shoulders.   
  
"Okay. Public building...people staring." Angel said to Buffy, who was breathing heavily.  
  
"So...you want to go home and hear that inside joke of ours?" Buffy asked Angel, grinning at him.  
  
"Oh God, you know I do." Angel whispered back to her before kissing her cheek a final time.   
  
With a quick wave to their friends, the two lovers climbed into the car and sped off into the night.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
Feed me please!...because I think there might be ONE more part after this and then...POOF, end of series! So...if you want more, you gotta let me know!  
  



End file.
